


Missing Scene -- "Shades of Grey"

by stargatefan_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Angst, Gen, Missing Scene, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 12:02:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10334231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stargatefan_archivist/pseuds/stargatefan_archivist
Summary: Spoilers: "Shades of Grey"Summary: Jack’s POV in the very last scene.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Yuma, the archivist: this work was originally archived at [Stargatefan.com](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Stargatefan.com). To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [StargateFan Archive Collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/StargateFan_Archive_Collection).

Missing Scene -- "Shades of Grey"

##  Missing Scene -- "Shades of Grey" 

##### Written by Anne Sullivan   
Comments? Write to us at sullivan@SEAS.GWU.EDU

  


"We, ah, we drew straws. I lost"

I felt like a giant fist was squeezing my heart. My worst fears had come true; the team was destroyed because of my actions. 

I knew when I first agreed to do this that it would jeopardize the team. I was sure that Carter and Teal'c would eventually understand. They both know what it means to take orders, even if you don't necessarily like or agree with them. 

Daniel was a different story. The lying itself was a problem, although not necessarily insurmountable. However I was afraid that the things I had said to him about our friendship could destroy his ability to work with me in the future. The peculiar balance of strengths and weaknesses that had forged a team of four very different individuals was now destroyed.

My breath caught but I continued looking at my teammates... or was that now former teammates? Then the reactions finally registered. The looks the three shared before Daniel dropped his bombshell. Daniel blinking and chewing on his lower lip, the grimace on Sam's face as she fought not to show any expression, the slight twitch of Teal'c's lips and the light in his eye before he caught himself and cleared his face of all emotion.

They knew. Somehow they had figured out it was all a scam and now, as a team, they were pulling my leg. I had a feeling they weren't going to let me off too easily, and I was still going to have to mend fences with each one individually, but none of that mattered. Because we were still a team.

  


* * *

>   
> © February 12, 2000 The characters mentioned in this story are the property of Showtime and Gekko Film Corp.  
> The Stargate, SG-I, the Goa'uld and all other characters  
> who have appeared in the series STARGATE SG-1 together with the names,   
> titles and backstory are the sole copyright property of MGM-UA Worldwide Television,   
> Gekko Film Corp, Glassner/Wright Double Secret Productions and Stargate SG-I Prod. Ltd.   
> Partnership.  
> This fanfic is not intended as an infringement upon those rights and   
> solely meant for entertainment.   
> All other characters, the story idea and the story itself   
> are the sole property of the author.   
> 

* * *

  



End file.
